thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds Away
"Worlds Away" is the second episode of season three of the The Tomorrow People Original Series. The Tomorrow People go on a mission to an alien planet. Plot Summary Part One: Secret of the Pyramid (26 March 1975) Timus Irnok Mosta, a diplomat from the Galactic Federation, assigns the Tomorrow People a mission to the planet Peerie, where the alien Kulthan have suppressed the development of the native telepaths using a psi-damper machine hidden in a pyramid. Shortly after arriving on the planet, Stephen and Tyso see a young woman, Lenda, being hunted. Stephen and John take her to their cave hideout, while Tyso draws the hunters away. He gets caught in a trap, and is menaced by a Kulthan. Part Two: Hound of the Night (2 April 1975) The Kulthan turns out to be a man named Tikno, a clone of Timus. He had disguised himself as a Kulthan and stolen a ship from their orbiting space station, but crash-landed on the planet. Tyso takes him to meet the others. Tikno tells them that the Kulthan employ a man known as the Veshtaker to capture the native telepaths (called Vesh) and send them up to a space station, where they are used as food. Later, Tikno leads John and Stephen to the Kulthan pyramid, but they are ambushed en route by a group of Vesh warriors. Meanwhile, the others at the cave are captured by the Veshtaker and his men. Part Three: More for the Burning (9 April 1975) Elizabeth, Tyso and Lenda are thrown into the dungeon of the Veshtaker's castle, where a Vesh boy is already imprisoned. Lenda says that at noon, they are scheduled to be burned atop the highest tower of the castle. John, Stephen and Tikno convince the Vesh warriors to aid them in their quest to destroy the Kulthan machine. While Tikno and John go with the main body of warriors to attack the pyramid, Stephen and the warrior leader's son, Arkron, return to the cave but find it deserted. Arkron realizes that the Veshtaker has been there. Elizabeth, Lenda, Tyso and the Vesh boy are taken to the top of the tower and chained to posts in front of a wooden pyre, which will be ignited by sunlight concentrated through a magnifying glass. Stephen and Arkron attempt to rescue them, but are captured and imprisoned in the dungeon. John, Tikno and the others storm the pyramid. The warriors are scared off by a hologram of a Kulthan. Tikno succumbs to the psychic pressure of the psi-damper machine; John staggers on and enters the machine chamber. Using his last ounce of strength, he uses a Federation device to destroy the machine. With their powers returned, the Vesh and Tomorrow People in the Veshtaker's castle jaunt away. Back at the cave, Tikno reports that he has visited the Kulthan space station and discovered that the aliens have long since gone. Their victims are in suspended animation, and he plans to remain on the planet to help restore the society. The Tomorrow People jaunt back to Earth. Guest Cast * Mrs Boswell - Joanna Tope * Evergreen Boswell - Denise Cook * Lenda - Lydia Lisle * Timus/Tikno - Philip Gilbert * Arkron - Keith Chegwin Category:Original Series